1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a technique which is effectively applicable to the pixel structure of a liquid crystal display device used in a display part of a portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A TFT (Thin Film Transistor)-type liquid crystal display device has been popularly used as a display device of a personal computer, a television receiver set or the like. Such a liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel and a driver circuit for driving the liquid crystal display panel.
With respect to such a liquid crystal display device, a miniaturized liquid crystal display device has been popularly used as a display device of portable equipment such as a mobile phone. In using the liquid crystal display device as the display device of the portable equipment, such a display device is requested to exhibit low power consumption compared to a conventional liquid crystal display device.
JP-A-2002-278517 discloses a technique which supplies a video signal to a liquid crystal display panel at a low voltage, and controls a pixel potential using a pixel capacitance provided to a pixel. However, JP-A-2002-278517 merely discloses voltage boosting and voltage dropping in response to fixed pixel potential control signals.